Kio and Kurai The hidden Uchihas
by Kio Uchiha
Summary: Kio and Kurai are twins who were born with two Uchiha parents. Their mother joined the Akatsuki and they were born and raised their for some time. Yuki ,their mother, realizes soon after their birth that they must leave or they will be endangered. She decides that when they are eight they will leave for is story does have some content kids might not want. YOU WERE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Unkown P.O.V**_

I clutched my stomach in pain.

Panting, I sat down by a tree.

I was wearing a long white dress with my sword attached to my back.

I pulled my cloak on and covered my larger stomach.

I winced in pain as blood dripped down my arm.

The blood dripped onto the floor as my body slipped onto the forest floor.

I looked around as a new charka entered my "zone".

I was on a mission ,well not really.

I was supposed to get information about a man that goes to the market we get our food at.

I was simply going there and the market is pretty far.

But apparently the little people (or hopefully person) in me decided to have some fun.

Now I was half way there and a new familiar chakra came close.

I snatched my sword from my back and looked around as I heard footsteps toward me.

I smirked at the man and put my sword away.

" Hidan ,what are you doing here", I said as I fixed my long black hair.

" Yuki, you shouldn't be out and Leader-sama knows that ", Hidan replied.

" Please ,you can't just keep me in the base like that ", I said playfully.

" You have a person in you and you choose to go on missions ", Hidan said.

" If you want me to die of boredom ,then chain me in my room", I say as I dust dirt off my cloak.

" Earlier , you looked like you were in pain ... are you okay ", he asked.

" No ... wait a minute you haven't cursed in this entire conversation", I said.

He smirked and started to laugh.

Shaking his head he replied " You should get back to base and I'll take care of this. I - I need you to get back ok ,little sis", he said.

" I could start cussing like a sailor ,but not right now .. ok , fine ,I'll go ", I said as I ran off to camp.

...

I stopped running and started to walk.

I felt pain rush through me and I screamed.

I held my stomach slightly and turned around to see a man.

" So ... my beautiful experiment is finally going to burst ", he said his amber eyes gleaming.

I pulled out my sword and activated my sharingan.

I used a fire release and let the flames devour my blade.

" A pregnant woman fighting? That's a sight ", he said getting closer to me.

" Stay away from me ", I growled as pain surged through me again.

" So your in labor and your worst nightmare arrives.. how unique" he says as flashes behind me and kicks my back throwing into a tree.

More pain surged through me as my back hit the tree.

I threw my sword towards him as it merely cut his shoulder.

I smiled inwardly because my sword was laced with a poison.

He looked at me smirking and walked up closer to me.

At the moment I was sitting down with my back leaning on the tree.

With a flash the familiar cloak flashed infront of me.

" You should be back at base! I can't believe Leader-sama let you out ", Sasori growled.

" Do you really think I'd ... s-stay inside", I replied while smirking.

" Ugh ... your in labor and your still annoying", he said as he lifted her up.

The man that was there was now on the floor ,paralized ,thanks to the poison.

I started to hum in pain and closed my eyes shut as more pain surged through me.

 **...Like an hour later type of time skip**

I was in a hospital bed and there were nurses all around me fussing.

I had given birth to two little bundles.

One of them was a boy with raven black hair I named him Kurai.

His sister was much smaller, with white hair named Koi.

Koi was significantly smaller than Kurai and the nurses were wondering if she would survive the night.

Kurai and Koi were in two cribs close to me.

Kurai had cried a bit ,but Koi stayed quiet with a red blanket wrapped around her .

I put more of the blanket over myself.

I heard a knock and turned my head towards it.

" Yuki, how are you feeling", asked the calm voice of Konan.

I smiled at her and sat up slowly.

" I'm better ", I reply.

" I can't believe you had them", she said her blue bangs swaying.

She walked up to them her eyes widenned.

" Yin and Yang ,am I right", she said smiling.

I giggled and looked at them .

Konan looked at me with concern in her eyes, " Is she going to be okay ? She's so small and -".

" She's fine Konan ", I replied as I got up.

" We have to go", she said picking up Kurai gently and poofing away.

I followed her and picked up Koi gently and teleported to the entrance of the base.

Both Konan and I walked into base and into a room resting both Kurai and Koi in their cribs.

Koi's crib had little snowflake shapes on the it ,while Kurai's crib had little flames on the rim.

I smiled as they both lay in their crib sound asleep.

Konan walked out the room and after about four minutes later Tobi bust int the room.

" Tobi wants to see the babies ", Tobi yelled as Deidara followed him.

Kurai started to cry and I picked him up and calmed him down.

" Yuki-chan can Tobi hold him ", Tobi asked in a quieter yell.

" Tobi if you don't lower your voice the other one will wake up", Deidara whispered to Tobi.

"Sorry ", Tobi replied while weirdly walking up to me.

Kurai opened his eyes to reveal a glowing amber.

Deidara jumped happily and looked at Koi as she opened her eyes slowly still in a sleeping position.

I looked over at her to see her left eye was a ice like blue ,while the other was a deep ,blood like ,crimson red.

I stared in awe at the beauty of her eyes.

She closed them tight again as she dribbled lightly on her red blanket.

I looked at Tobi who was now letting Koi grab at his fingers.

I slightly growled until I saw her fall asleep.

" Can Konan and I have moment please", I asked as they nodded and left the room.

" You know you'll have to leave ,right? I mean I don't want you to ,but ... they won't be safe", Konan said as I nodded.

" I plan on going to Konaha and raising them their,but not immediately ,maybe when their eight or nine", I concluded.

She nodded and opened the door to leave.

Kurai started to cry and I picked him up out his crib.

He continually cried and I sighed.

 _This going to take long to adjust to ..._


	2. The mask

Chapter 1

 _ **Right now they are eight and this is their first day of the academy . In the next chapter they will be in their normal age this a Flashback kinda chapter. THE RUN ON SENTENCE LOLZ!**_

 _ **Koi's POV**_

I pulled my mask on my face and walked out of my room.

"Sis, take off the mask already", your brother yelled.

I shook my head and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed some dango and put them in a small bag.

"Are you even listening to me", Kurai yelled.

"I've been asking you why you wear the mask",he said.

"You know it's because of my eyes. They won't trust me ... they'll", I turned my head and walked over to the door ,Kurai following.

 _ **TIME SKIP !...**_

I walked to our classroom and knocked on the door.

A man with brown spiky hair opened the door and looked down at us.

My brother smiled and waved at the man.

"I'm Iruka, you two must be the twins that the hokage told me about. Come in", Iruka said as we nodded and followed.

At the time I was wearing a gray shirt with a long sleeve white shirt under. Along with that I was wearing long black pants. My mask was white and shaped like a wolf's head slightly. It was a mask I stole from an Anbu a few years ago. The mask had markings like any ther Anbu mask ,but the markings were black.

Once me and my brother walked in we stood next to eachother by Iruka's desk.

" Class we have two new students. How about you introduce yourself and give us some info about you", Iruka said.

Kurai started," I'm Kurai. I like to paint and build. I don't like promise breakers and the people who murdered my clan. My goal is to restore my clan with honor", Kurai said with a large grin on his face.

Iruka looked at me to start.

"I'm Koi. I enjoy reading,drawing ,training, and killing. I hate promise breakers and fakers, I also want to get revenge for murderer of my clan. My ambition ... not really an ambition it's something that I know will happen. I will restore and avenge my clan", I replied.

They kids looked at me and my brother with a look I could not describe.

"You can ask questions", Iruka sensei said.

About twelve hands raised up.

" You with the funny looking ponytail", Kurai yelled.

"The name's Shikamaru Nara,I was wondering why you didn't tell us your last name ", Shikamaru asked.

"We decided not to because it would bring up questions that we do not feel like answering", I said in slight growl.

"The pretty girl with the pink hair", Kurai says making the girl blush.

" Do any of you have a person you like ? Oh and I'm Sakura Haruno ", she said winking at me.

Both me and my brother shook our heads "no".

She sighed and my brother pointed to a blonde girl.

" Pretty blonde girl ask away ", Kurai said with a sweet grin on his face.

" Would there be anyone you two would like", she asked.

"Oh and I'm Ino", she exclaimed.

"I don't think so ", I said as my brother nodded in agreement.

" You with the whiskers", I said.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! Do you have any other ambitions", he asked.

" To protect my brother to no avail ",I said looking at him.

" Oh .. okay ", he said.

Iruka ushered us to sit and we sat.

 _ **YEARS LATER !**_

I sat in class and waited for Iruka Sensei.

We were being put in our teams.

"All right Team 7 will be... ", he started.

" Naruto Uzumaki".

"Sakura Haruno".

Sakura hung her head in defeat as Naruto cheered.

"Sasuke Uchiha".

Sakura cheered as Naruto sulked.

"And Kio and Kurai".

Naruto cheered and Sakura sulked.

...Time Skip...

I looked at Naruto who was placing an eraser on the top of the door.

I looked at him and closed my eyes,sighing.

Sakura started to talk ,but I ignored it since I didn't really like her.

Naruto ,Sakura Kurai, and Sasuke started to talk about how our sensei's a jonin and won't fall for a trick like that.

I watched as our sensei walked in and the eraser fell onto his head.

I watched as Sakura started to lie like no one's business.

I smirked as he replied" My first impression of you all... is that your a bunch of idiots", he said.

"Meet me on the roof", he says.

Kurai and I teleport along with our sensei.

The others walked over and we all sat down.

"Ok, introduce yourselves", he says.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say", Sakura asked.

"Things you like ,things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that", he states as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first ,I mean before we talk ,tell us about you so we can see how its supposed to work", Naruto says.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. There are things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dream for the future... never really thought about it . As for my hobbies ...I have lots of hobbies", Kakashi says as Sakura starts to mumble stuff.

He pointed Naruto who started to explain himself.

After Naruto finished he pointed to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like .. ah..I mean who I like ( Looks at Sasuke) .. umm my hobby is (Looks at Sasuke) ... my dream for the future is (Looks at Sasuke and squeals) ". Sakura states.

"And who do you hate ", Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and the dumb masked boy", she yells as I mentally facepalm.

Sasuke says what he has to say ,but I blank out completely.

"You with the mask ", Kakashi says.

"I'm Koi. My likes are drawing, training, and dangos. My dislikes are promise breakers, fakers, and fangirls. My **goal** for the future is to restore my clan and kill my clan's murderer", I growled the last parts.

"Take off your mask", Kakashi says I shake my head 'no'.

"Then I'll ask Lord Third if you can be on another team", Kakashi says.

I growl and take the mask off revealing my _**BEAUTIFUL**_ face.

"Sis", I heard Kurai mutter.

"Wait a minute! The masked boy's a girl", Sakura yelled.

I roll my eyes and grab my mask and place it back on.

" Keep the mask off ", Kakashi said in a warning voice.

He pointed at my brother.

I rubbed my visible eye ,since my other eye was covered.

" I'm Kurai ,Koi's my twin sister. My likes are painting sculptors . My dislikes are the same as Kio's and so is my goal",Kurai says proudly.

Thats all I hope you like it and sorry for the major time skip.

Remember to send me pointers and follow and fav.

.


	3. I look like a boy

Chapter two

 _ **Kurai's POV**_

I looked at our sensei who was looking at all of us in deep thought.

I looked at my sister who was playing with a kunia.

Kakashi started to explain to us about us meeting up so we can do a mission.

We all nod and I teleport away.

 _ **Kio's POV**_

Kakashi looked at me and as the others left to go home I waited.

Me and my brother were kinda poor.

Any money we got we put it towards home and I would steal food from people .

"Kio", Kakashi says as I turn to him.

I look at him and put my mask back on my face.

"What clan are you from?", he asked.

"I'm half Monotane and half ... I don't want to say", I reply while looking at the floor.

"Ok, you can go now", he finishes as I nod and teleport away.

I teleported to a spot about a couple houses from my own home.

I ran into a store and looked at the items there.

We have milk at home and I have to get more pills...

We need those bread rolls and fish.

I ran into an area with bread and pastries.

I stuffed dango and bread rolls into the pouch on my hip ,which is covered by my cloak.

I walked off into another area with fish in it.

I put about three tiny fish in the pouch and began to walk out the store.

"You stole ! Get over here you rat ", the clerk yelled.

I started to run off and I saw about three men behind me.

I leaped onto a mailbox and jumped onto the roof of a small flower shop.

I started to run more and began leaping from buolding to building.

They were on my tail.

I was about to make a risky jump.

The other buildings had only two -three feet apart.

I picked up my pace and leaped over and landed successfully onto the next building.

I continued to run off as the men were still on my tail.

I was getting tired ,the only thing allowing me to run now was my stubborness.

I heard something behind me and the one second I was not paying attention one of the teleported infront of me.

The man grasped my shoulders and teleported me into a hall way.

The other two ninja beside him.

I squirmed in his grasp ,but my squirming did nothing .

One of the men opened the door and the man holding me brought me inside the room letting go of me.

I jumped back and grabbed a kunia knife from my pouch and looked at him.

"Lord Third , we brought the thief that we've heard so many reports about", the man growled slightly.

"I can see that. May you all leave so that I can talk to the boy without him being scared ", the Hokage says .

The men nod and walk out the room.

"So ,care to explain yourself", he says.

"I was getting food and me and my brother", I replied.

"Where do you live? Do you have any parents?", he asked his voice laced in worry.

" No , my mother was killed bt my father and my father left when we were four", I replied.

" We use money from missions towards our house and I have no choice ,but to steal food. Oh and the name's Kio", I finished.

" Can I go now my brother might be worried", I asked.

He simply nodded and I teleported away.

I teleported to the same spot as earlier and began to walk to my house.

As I walked something pushed me into a wall.

I felt my mask being taken off and the way the held me ,my hands were unable to do anything.

" Ah ,boys look what we got here", The boy holding me said.

" She looks like she would be worth our _playtime_ ", another boy says.

They grabbed my cloak and threw it onto the floor.

One of the boys handcuffed me to something so I clearly vulnerable.

"Please ... don't", I said in a small voice.

One of the boys pulled my shirt off and threw it with my other clothes.

I whimpered and started to shake in panic.

I had a major problem with being touched and I felt alone and scared .

It something I had a problem with because I couldn't trust people.

I had anyother shirt on and they ripped off of me as well.

Tears dripped from my eyes as my body shivered.

" Get off of her", I heard a voice.

The boys turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

They immediately ran off.

Sasuke unlocked the handcuffs and put my shirts on me.

He also put my cloak on me and my mask.

He picked me up bridal style and brought me home.

He knocked on the door and my brother answered it.

Seeing me this way made him feel weak.

He took me from Sasuke and told Sasuke to go home and that he will take care of me for now.

Kurai brought me to my room and place me on my black and white bed.

He put my mask on the table and put my hair in a messy ponytail.

He took my pouch off my waist and walked out the room leaving my sleeping body.

In all the experiments and torture I've been through that scared me the most.

They were going to steal something from me I would never be able to get back.

I remember what mother used to say: _If I leave Kio will protect my Kurai baby!_  
Tears slid down my face as I remember my mother.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

My mother was on the floor ,bleeding.

I had just gotten home from the academy .

Me and my brother were plannig on telling her we we had gotten back our test scores.

Our once smiling faces were now emotionless as we stared at our mother's dead body on the floor.

There was sword in her stomach and the blood from the wound was leaking out.

The man hovered over her body was now staring at us.

He laughed.

I glared at him.

" I want you to build your hate up and kill me later . Bye for now my ... experiments", he says in snakey voice.

He teleports away ,leaving my mom's dead body.

We walked up to her and immediately collapsed to the floor crying and yelling her name.

Kurai was trying to heal her and I was crying in her neck.

The pain..

Why ..

Why did he ..

Take her ...

... _ **End of Flashback...**_

I wiped my cheeks and get up and look out the window.

Was that a flashback or a nightmare?!

I looked at the sky seeing that it was dark ,but the sun was rising.

I looked at the clock which had 4:00 on it.

I sighed and ran to the bathroom.

After taking a bath and getting dressed ,I went to my room and grabbed a scroll.

I walked out my room and ran out the house.

I ran to the area we were told to meet up .

I opened my scroll and summoned something.

A training dummy.

I smirk while fixing it .

I pull out fifteen pens.

I use my chakra threads to activate them.

I heard a click as they all transformed into swords.

"Child's play ", I yell as the many swords attack the training dummy.

I laugh as its teared apart.

 _ **Time skip**_

I've been training for an hour now.

I sparred with Rock Lee and Kiba.

Right now I was waiting.

My wolf ears popped up as a branch snapped.

"Come down it's only us ", Naruto says with Kurai,Sasuke,and Sakura behind him,

I sigh and pull out my sketching book.

I was drawing the rinnegan.

I was almost down all it needed was some shading and it would be complete.

I turn my head to see Naruto looking at my book in awe.

" Umm ... Naruto .. why are you staring at me", I ask.

I pull my mask off because it was getting really hot.

I sigh and pull my hair into a messy ponytail.

I got up and put my book up.

"I was only looking at that eye . What is it ?", he asks.

"It's a rinnegan", I say as I stretch.

He nods.

After take my cloak off.

I felt free after that.

Under the cloak was a white no-sleeve undershirt with my black pants.

I had bandages on my arms and stomach to help hide my scars.

I stretched then looked at the others .

Everyone ,but my brother, were staring.

I pulled a scroll out my pocket and summoned Kimchi.

She was a summoning that was like a sister.

She was able to transform into anything she wanted.

She was in human form now ,with blonde hair and soft baby blue eyes.

" You called ,Master", she says as she looks at me.

 _ **Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

She really looks like a dude.

I turned my head to the blonde girl next to Kio.

" You called ,Master", she says.

"This is Kimchi and I called you because I want to train with you", Kio says looking at the blonde.

"Master, may you tell me their names?", Kimchi asks.

"Alright", Kio says .

She points to me ," Sasuke Uchiha", points to Naruto," Naruto Uzumaki", she points to Sakura,"Sakura Haruno".

Kimchi nods and they both run off.

I sigh.

Sakura walks up to me and starts asking me out.

"No", I reply to her needy and weird cries.

" Don't worry Sakura~chan I'll go out with you", Naruto says happily.

Sakura punches him in the head and begins to lecture him.

I sigh once again.

"I'm gonna go ", I say since there's nothing here for me to do.

I run off and hide my chakra , I don't know what they're doing so I should stay hidden.

I heard some vioces so I hid.

I hid in a tree and watched them.

 _ **Kio's POV**_

"Master I need to check your eye", Kimchi says her voice laced with worry.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Master let me check it", she says in a growly voice.

The only reason I'm refusing is because someone's nearby.

"Someone's nearby", I say quickly.

She nods and disappears.

I pull out my book and start to read.

"YOU'RE LATE", Sakura and Naruto yell.

I'm so far away from them and I still hear them.

I sigh and run towards them.

After I reach ,Kakashi looks at me in confusion.

" You . Look . Like. A. Boy", he says slowly.

"I have a masculine body", I reply rolling my visible eye.

After awhile of awe ,Kakashi starts to explain the survival exercise.

"Start", he says as he lets Naruto go.

I run off to hide near my brother.

I smirk and look at Naruto , who just failed his attack on Kakashi.

"Brother , what's the plan", I ask.

 _...Time skip after Sasuke and Kakashi fight ..._

I walked up to Kakashi and started to read my book whle leaning on a tree.

"You aren't going to attack", he asks.

"No", I say simply.

After about five minutes of silence my finger twitches.

My hidden puppet grabs Kakashi by the arms.

"Now ,brother", I yell .

Kurai comes running using Lightning Whip.

"Lightning Whip", he yell slahing the crackling whip by Kakashi.

While he's doing that my puppet switches the bells with fake bells.

The fake one's have a different color string.

Kakashi disappears.

Substitution.

I growl and hear the timer come off.

I take the bells from my puppet and put the puppet back into my weapons scroll.

I sigh and go to where the rest of Team 7 is.

We all sit down .

Kakashi begans," You're hungry. Well here are your results... No one will return to the Academy -".

"Yay", Naruto yells.

"Wha-what all I did was faint. That was okay?", Sakura asks.

The tied up Naruto starts to dance and so does Sakura.

"Does that mean we all-", Naruto starts.

"That means you all ... WILL QUIT BEING NINJA", Kakashi says.

They stop cheering and I chuckle.

Sasuke runs up to Kakashi and Kakashi steps on him .. LIKE A BUG.

I start to chuckle alittle louder.

"Do you know why you were put on teams? Think about it. Squads. It's for teamwork. You were supposed to get the bells together-",Kakashi says.

"Umm Kakashi umm me and Kurai already have bells", I say while chuckling.

"What no you-", he looks at the bells.

I show him the real bells.

"We only got two", I say.

He continues," Sakura , you followed Sasuke even though Naruto was right ,you wanted to fight all by yourself. Sasuke, you thought everyone was beneath you. Kio and Kurai , you could have at least tried to get everyone together ,but you two pass".

The others look at us.

"I'll be back. Do not feed Naruto", he warned as he vanished.

I walked up to Naruto and stuffed an egg into his mouth.

He chewed and the others held their plates out.

Kakashi popped up behind us.

"You all ... Pass", he says.

...TIME SKIP...

I was in the living room of my house drawing.

I was drawing a large drawing of Team 7.

I think I drank about ten bottles of coffee to keep myself awake .

I heard a knock on the door and walked up to answer it.

At the moment I was only wearing a long white shirt and my chest bandages were off so my c-cup breast were visible.

Instead of my bandages I was wearing a black bra and black shorts.

I opened the door.

I saw the shocked faces of my teammates.

"What?! I was drawing. Why .. are you guys here", I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Umm your brother told us to come over for a sleepover and we came. You didn't know", Naruto says.

I shook my head and let them in.

I beckoned them and told them to put their bags in the guest room for now.

They were able to do anything they want ,but eat my snacks.

"I'm gonna talk to Kurai",I said as I stomped to his room.

After a few minutes I walked out the room with my wolf ears and tail .

I was dragging my brother towards the living room.

"Who wants to play a game?", he asked.

...

All done. I was gonna make it way longer.

Bye bye for now.


End file.
